


Potted Christmas Tree

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Returning to the cabin with his small potted Christmas Tree in hand, Sam was surprised at what waited for him. Dean had used the time to deck out in Christmas gear, tree and all. Thankfully, Dean had decided to decorate more than the tree.





	Potted Christmas Tree

** Disclaimer:  ** **I do not own Supernatural.**

** Authors Note:  ** **Another prompt fic, I’m accepting an advent challenge… wish me luck! Also, this is 2 prompts in 1. The dialogue prompt will be underlined.**

 

****

 

** Warnings: ** **Incest.**

**Potted Christmas Tree**

 

It wasn't much. No matter how many stores he went to, Sam simply couldn’t find anything he could bring to the cabin without getting needles all over the Impala. No matter how much easier it would be to get something synthetic, if he was going to make Dean celebrate Christmas he was damn-well going to have a real tree. It had been hell trying to convince the other man to ignore the news, but Sam wanted a real Christmas with his brother, no hunting. At first Dean had agreed, had even seen happy at the idea, but the closer they came to Christmas the twitchier the older man became.

It wasn't like Sam didn’t understand where Dean was coming from. It had hurt his first few years without Jess as well, everything reminded him of the woman, and he suspected Dean was the same. The difference was Dean was missing Lisa and Ben, two very much alive people he could have been spending this season with. Dean could have been spending his evening with his family, the one he could have had a life with if it wasn't for Sam. Sure, he didn’t have a soul at the time, but Sam knew that was no excuse. Should he have been pulled out of the cage soul intact, Sam would have done the same thing.

He would have found Dean.

It was integrated into his very being; find Dean, stay with Dean, love Dean.

There wasn't a damn thing Sam wouldn’t do for his older brother, and while he knew Dean felt the same, it was a different love for Sam. Pulling up the drive to one of the few cabins they had used in the past, Sam parked the Impala and glanced over to the potted tree he had placed on the passenger seat. It wasn't much. About two feet high; the branches leading to the top seemed to vanish leaving it bare. Sam had managed to snag a couple of ordainments he had thought would fit on the small tree, however the second he had tried to decorate the thing had started to bend under the weight. With no other option Sam had tied a plush plaid star to the top few branches, thankfully they held.

Carefully, Sam picked up the small tree and opened his door, easily maneuvering towards the cabin. Opening the door, Sam was startled at the sight which greeted him. There was Dean, dressed in an ugly green Christmas sweater, but what shocked Sam was the six-foot tree in the corner which was decorated in tinsel and plastic bulbs. While it wasn't anything that would be on the display of a Christmas card; the branches were bare in spots, and the tinsel was slightly lop-sided, Sam could only stare.

“Sammy! Guess what I found while you were braving the stampede of shoppers?!”

Still in a shock, Sam couldn’t help but notice how Dean was grinning at him. It wasn't the same half-smile Dean had been trying to pass off as real as of late. This one was real, it went all the way to the crinkles of his eyes which somehow made his green orbs appear even more otherworldly. Setting the potted tree aside on the counter, Sam took a step forward, looking between Dean and the tree then back again.

“You got a tree? I thought you didn’t want to celebrate… what changed your mind?”

While he wanted to know the answer, Sam was half afraid of what it might be. Instead of a genuine answer from his brother, all Sam received was a snort before Dean opened his mouth.

“What I can’t get into the spirt?”

“Spirits, maybe...” quipped Sam, unable to hold back his own grin at seeing Dean happy. It was then Dean noticed the tree Sam had carried in, quirking an eyebrow, Dean walked over to the plant and picked it up.

“Charlie Brown much, where did you find this thing?” asked Dean, his tone teasing. Sam shrugged his shoulders before answering. “Store in the mall was selling it, I figured we could use the decoration… seemed you already had us covered.”

“I’ve always got you covered, Sammy.” The phrase was said instantly, but was none the less true. As Dean took the tree to the coffee table where it could sit in the living room, Sam noticed something along the doorway.

“Hey Dean, did you...” Sam never got the chance to finish his question as Dean began cursing. Along the border of the doorway was a branch of mistletoe, which was glowing as Dean tried to step out of the threshold.

“Son of a bitch!” exclaimed Dean while glaring at the offending plant. Reaching towards Dean with his feet firmly planted away from the doorway, Sam held out his hand and took the plant from his brother, setting it down on the kitchen counter safely before returning. By then Dean was cursing up a storm at the plant that was ‘supposed to be for show’. Shaking his head, Sam wondered why Dean had bothered with the plant before sighing.

“If you’re done… where did you get the stuff? Maybe there’s a spell we could use to remove it.” Suggested Sam while stepping forward to get a better look at the vine, the second he stepped forward, Sam realized his mistake. Trying to jerk back, Sam froze in place only inches away from Dean who was looking at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck… there was a spell, but it has to be done by someone _outside_ of the influence of the damn thing. Figured I would get you trapped for a while before breaking it… now…”

Sighing heavily, Sam wondered how they were going to get out of this one. Nobody knew they were there, and since he had forbidden them to work any cases only their emergency phones were turned on, in the bedroom. It would be ages before someone came around, by then they would be dead from starvation. Glaring at Dean, Sam was surprised at the bright flush on his brothers’ cheeks.

“There’s ah… there’s another way to break the charm…” began Dean, his eyes looking at anywhere but Sam while he spoke. “The usual method works too… just it has to be the real deal, not on the cheek or anything.”

It took a moment for what Dean said to register with Sam. Eyes widening, Sam couldn’t help but stare at Dean for a moment before his gaze moved to the others’ lips. How long had he pictured kissing those lips? Tasting them? _‘All my life’_ thought Sam, licking his own lips while staring at Dean’s. “Wow you really thought this through didn’t you, Dean?” asked Sam sarcastically, still unable to look away from Dean’s mouth.

Sam was certain Dean was glaring at him then, could hear it in Dean’s voice when he spoke.

“Bite me.” 

Grinning, Sam leaned just a bit forward, later he could blame it on the magic of the damn mistletoe, but right then he needed to be closer to his brother.

“Where?” Sam asked, changing a glance at Dean’s eyes instead of the lips which had captured his attention. What he saw wasn’t disgust or nerves like he had been expecting, if anything Dean seemed excited at the situation. It hit Sam like a freight train, leaning over Dean so the shorter man was boxed in, Sam reached behind Dean and trailed his hand along the banister. The second he found the switch was the same moment Dean spoke and broke Sam’s resolve.

“I’ll get back to you on that.” 

Sam didn’t have a chance to call Dean out on the prank as soft lips were pressed against his own, a hand tangled into his hair. Startled at the action, Sam only had a moment to gather his bearings before he pressed back against Dean, wrapping his arms around his brother and pulling them flush together. When the pulled back, Sam laughed. It was impossible to keep his laughter inside, thankfully Dean didn’t seem to take it offensively once hearing the pure joy in the others laughter.

“I can’t believe you did all this, I thought that you were moping because of Lisa and Ben… but you…” trailing off, Sam didn’t finish his sentence before Dean was pulling him into another kiss. “Nah,” breathed Dean against Sam’s lips. “I was moping as you put it, ‘cause it was gonna be another year pretending I didn’t want to unwrap _you_ for Christmas. Figure with this past year, I should make a move, cause God knows _you_ weren’t going to.”

While he wanted to argue that he would have said something, Sam knew it would be a lie. Instead, Sam brought their lips together again, this time a bit heated. Holding back a moan as Dean grabbed a handful of Sam’s ass, Sam broke the kiss, catching sight of the small tree out of the corner of his eye.

“Maybe not, but I have to say, I’m glad I searched everywhere for that damn tree if it gave you time to set this up…. Now if I remember correctly…” Sam moved his head towards Dean’s ear, licking the shell before whispering. “I believe you were going to get back to me on something?”

This time it was Dean’s turn to laugh before they brought their lips together again. Yeah, Sam was glad he searched for that small tree, as he finally got the present he wanted for his entire life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler or Twitter as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I’m reading (I always review so you know what you’re getting into) I’m on Goodreads as well, same name as always.


End file.
